1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission apparatus and a data transmission method and particularly to a data transmission apparatus and a data transmission method for serially transmitting a plurality of image signals to an image display device by using digital data which has the image signals allocated in a single clock period.
2. Description of the Background Art
For the purpose of power saving and reduction of the number of transmission links, data transmission apparatuses adopting such technologies as LVDS (Low voltage differential signaling) which serially transmits a plurality of image signals by allocating (mapping) the image signals in a single clock period have been widely used (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2008-287154 and 2010-210693). That transmission method identifies each of the plurality of allocated image signals by detecting a voltage difference between paired two wires.